Numerous prior art devices have been disclosed which provide devices and methods for massaging different portions of a human body. These prior art devices provide effective means for massaging particular body parts, however to date, there has never been a massaging device for massaging the ankles of a woman for the purposes of relieving menstrual cycle cramps as the present invention.
As will be shown below, the present invention is constructed in a shape of a "U" and includes a pair of vibrating motor units attached to each leg of the "U". The unit wraps around a user's ankle while vibrating mechanisms are positioned to vibrate and massage pressure points associated with menstrual cycle cramp relief. The massaging units include comfort rubber protruding portions which contact the user's pressure points. The invention allows a women to relieve her menstrual cycle cramps without the need of bending over and rubbing her ankles, or seeking the assistance of a second person. The prior art patents which have claimed and disclosed vibrating massage apparats are as follows:
Xiao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,238 discloses a vibrating neck rest for a passenger seat of a motor vehicle.
Rojas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,463 discloses a foot massager which vibrates and massages a user's foot by the user placing a sole of a user's foot on a vibrating platform member which extends the length of the foot sole.
Gardner, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,179 discloses a medical appliance for artificially stimulating blood flow through a user's foot by providing pulsed squeezing of the foot and blood veins in a user's foot.
Leach, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,460 discloses a vibratory device for placement within a couch, leg rest, or ottoman thereby massaging the body part which is placed on the furniture.
Walters, U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,221 discloses a foot massaging and vibrating device.
Mueller, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,365 discloses a foot vibrator wherein a user's foot is strapped to a platform vibrated by concentric shaft rotation.
As will be detailed below the present device provides an effective massaging device which not only provides comfort to the user but also an effective means for relieving menstrual cycle cramps.